Classroom Love
by justwritinglove
Summary: Cassidy gives Ally weird looks during the whole school day. When she talks to Ally, things get hot between them two and they look for the nearest free classroom to have some privacy. - Girl/Girl, M-Rated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't won Austin & Ally**

* * *

**ALLY POV**

It was a really boring school day, ordinary, but then also not. I was in maths class, when I first noticed the weird looks Cassidy gave me, like she was checking me out. Some boys give me that look, when I walk down the school halls, but I never really pay attention to them. But Cassidy is a girl, why would she give me that look? I just shrugged it off, but she just kept looking at me _like that_. I couldn't really concentrate because of her. Why does she look at me like that? Maybe she has a crush on me? Maybe I just imagine something...

After class she bumped into me and my books fall down, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ally", she said, while she bent down to pick them up. I couldn't help but stare at her ass, that was only covered by really short hotpants. I got out of my daze and bend down myself, too, to get my books. "No problem, could happen to anyone", I smiled at her. She got up and handed me my books, "Once again, I'm so sorry! I was just really distracted", she smirked while looking me in the eyes. I blushed immediately as I got her hint.

"Oh, uhm...", I stuttered. She laughed, "Oh, Ally, you just shouldn't wear that kinda cloths, if you don't want to distract people", she looked at my body. I was wearing a red tank top, that showed some cleavage, a black skirt and a black leather jacket with black boots. "Uhm, thanks, I guess", I smiled sheepishly. She pushed me to the nearest wall and put her head next to my head, "You look really sexy in your clothes and I'd really like to see, what you got on underneath it", she whispered into my ear.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Cassidy was one of the hottest girls at our school and she just said _that_ to me. Everyone, even most of the girls, had fantasies with her, or at least I do. She pecked me on the lips and looked up to see my reaction. Damn. I bit my lip and looked up at her and gave her a little nod. "You know we can't do this here", she chuckled before walking off and pulling me with her. She tried to open the classroom doors until she found a free and open one and pushed me inside.

She took off her jacket before walking towards me and kissing me on the lips. It felt like electricity was running through my whole body. She deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. Her one hand ran through my hair and with the other one she took off my jacket. The air between us was full with sexual tension.

She started kissing my neck, licking and nibbling, which earned her a lot of moans. I massaged her big boobs over her top and bra. "Mhm, I could do this for hours", she whispered into my ears, "but too bad we don't have so much time". She pulled off her top and I did the same. She was wearing a red lace push-up bra, which made her look really sexy. I crashed my lips on her neck, traveling down to her collarbone and finally to her boobs. First I kissed the top of her boobs, while trying to unbuckle her bra.

Her bra fell on the floor leaving her chest fully exposed to me. I took one of her booby in my hand and kneaded it as I put her other rock hard nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it and softly biting it. "Damn, Ally", she moaned with her hands on my chest. She pushed me on the desk and laid me down. She pulled my skirt down, leaving me only with my pink lace undies.

She smirked and put a hand between my open legs slowly moving it in circles. "Mhm, Cassidy please...", I moaned with my eyes closed. I only concentrated on the pleasure she gave me with her hand. "What do you want me to do, Ally?", she said in a sexy voice. "Please, Cassidy, please fuck me", I whispered, suddenly ashamed of what I just said. It felt so wrong, but also so good. She didn't seem to notice my brief feeling of shame and pushed my panties aside and slipped two fingers inside me. "Oh my god", I screamed at the sudden wave of pleasure that over came me. She just smiled at me, "Does that make you feel good, baby?". "Mhm", was all I got out. Her fingers wear thrusting in and out of me. In and out, in and out, in and out.

"Cassidy... I'm... I'm close", I stuttered through heavy breaths. She pumped her fingers faster into me and started circling her thumb around my clit, which threw me over the cliff and suddenly my legs started shaking uncontrollably. "Fuck, Cas!", I screamed. I've never felt so good in my life. It felt like fireworks were exploding in my chest. My toes started curling and I arched my back. "W-wow", I stuttered when my orgasm finished. I was panting and couldn't move for a while. I was feeling to overwhelmed by the orgasm Cassidy gave me.

"Felt good, babe?", she whispered against my lips, when I finally steadied my breathing, and kissed me passionately. "Never... felt... better.. before", I answered between quick kisses on her mouth. I got up from the table and switched our positions, "It's your turn now", I said into her ear as I could feel her shudder because of my words.


	2. Chapter 2

I kissed her neck as I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down together with her panties. I smiled at her seductively before gently pushing her on the desk. She sat down and I kissed her on the lips once again. Damn, I just can't get enough of her. Our tongues fought like crazy, but before one of us could win the battle, we had to break the kiss to catch our breaths. I gave her one last kiss on the lips before kissing my way down to her abdomen, leaving sloppy, open mouth kisses on her skin. When I reached her pussy, I looked at her. I could see that she was waiting, longing for my touch.

I let my tongue touch her clit and she let out a muffled cry of pleasure and I smiled. I took her clit in my mouth and sucked on it, swirled my tongue around it and softly nibbled on it. She moaned, "Oh my god, Ally, this feels so good!". She steadied herself with one hand and with the other one she grabbed my hair to keep my head in place.

I pushed one finger inside her and she groaned, "Shit, Ally!". I slowly pushed in another one and started thrusting them in and out of her. "I'm... so... close", she got out, before she came all over my face and fingers. "OH SHIT! OH MY GOD!", she screamed, before putting a hand on her mouth, so mo one would hear her in the hallway. I licked her clean from her entrance to her clitoris. She suddenly jumped off the table and kissed me hard. "That was so good, babe.", she whispered against my lips, still breathing heavy from the orgasm.

She put on her panties and hotpants again and looked for her shirt and I got dressed, too. When we were fully dressed and ready to go out in the hallway, she kissed me on the lips again, before opening the door. We were walking down the hallway to our next class. We weren't talking, but I knew what was on her mind, the amazing sex we just had. "Maybe we could study sometime together?", she winked at me. "With pleasure!", I smirked.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it's a bit short :D**

**I'm not sure, if I will write another chapter or not, so if you want me to write another one just leave a review or send me a private message :)**


End file.
